


Twilight

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [8]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Twilight Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo gets addicted to a certain teenage-drama novel series. Jared isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt "Twilight"

Jared peered up from his Blackberry when he heard a soft chuckle come from the bunks. He raised an eyebrow as the chuckles continued. He looked to his left and found his brother snoozing beside him, so that only left one person: Tomo.

          Jared shook his head and chose to ignore the man and focus on the mass of messages that were pleading to be answered. However, the chuckling continued and kept distracting the singer.

          Nudging his brother awake, Jared gestured towards the bunk area. Shannon rubbed his eyes and leaned so he could see the bunks. “What the-“he said when he heard the Croatian giggle.

          Jared shrugged, “I thought he stopped smoking weed.”

“Sounds like acid to me.” Mumbled Shannon, leaning back in the booth and closing his eyes.

Jared sighed and looked back at his phone, the man sending a lengthy message about the changes he wanted for the upcoming tour poster. A few minutes later, a soft ‘aww’ could be heard. “What the fuck?” muttered Jared, standing.

Shannon followed his brother to the bunks, the singer wrenching the curtain open. Wide brown eyes blinked back at them. “Uh, hello?”

          “What the hell?  _Twilight?”_ remarked Jared, gesturing to the book in the guitarist.

          “What? Vicki’s sister told me it was a good book.” Muttered Tomo.

          Jared raised an eyebrow and plucked the novel from Tomo’s hand. “I’m not going to listen to you coo and shit.” He said before marching out of the bus, his two bandmates following him.

          “Shan, lighter please.” Jared requested, holding his hand out.

          Shannon chuckled but handed the lighter to his little brother. Tomo gasped and lunged for the book. Shannon grabbed the man around his waist as Jared lit the lower corner of the book. Soon the flame grew and Jared dropped it onto the asphalt of the parking lot. Tomo watched with wide eyes as the book burned.

Jared smiled as the book crumpled into a mass of black. “There,” he said, “Problem solved.”

Tomo frowned, “… I was borrowing that from Vicki’s sister.”

“And a new one is formed.” Shannon said with a snort.

Jared cursed under his breath, “You will give me her address. I’ll have one sent to her, but I’m not having that… that shit in the bus!”

Tomo scowled but relented, “Fine. Deny me literature.”

“I just saved your fucking life.” Muttered Jared, “Now if you excuse me, a salad is calling me.”

Shannon rolled his eyes and threw an arm around Tomo’s shoulders,  “You go eat your rabbit food, and bring me and Tomes some good old hamburgers. I’m gonna go re-man him with some video games.”

Jared shook his head but ventured off, knowing that the two men would be mad when he brought veggie burgers instead, but in the end, they’ll thank him just like Tomo will later when the set of books he bought came to Vicki. He knew a certain wizard series would entertain the guitarist for a few weeks.


End file.
